Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that exhibits well-balanced enhancement of steering stability and wet performance.
Description of Background Art
JP2013-151236A, for example, describes a pneumatic tire with a designated direction to be mounted on a four-wheel vehicle (hereinafter, may also be referred to as simply a “vehicle”). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.